


Love

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, It's basically make up sex and a happy ending, Smut, i'm so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron make up unexpectedly. Set on Wednesday 29th July's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I'm not the fanfic writer so this is quite new to me. But enjoy it and feel free to leave kudos & a comment if you want! Thank you.

W-What happened to your..." Aaron cut himself off with surprised moan. He had just found his weak spot after minutes of moving himself up and down. His cheeks turned a rose colour, a little embarrassed with himself. He tried again, "What happened to your...lip and nose?" His tone was low mixed with more soft moans that he tried to hide. It didn't work. He couldn't pretend he was not enjoying this because he was. He savoured every second of this moment. He never wanted to stop. His eye lids were not fully opened but he clearly saw Robert's red, swollen lip and bruised nose from earlier on when they heated up in a big argument.

Robert darted his tongue out in confusion but winced at sudden movement of his lips. He could taste the hint blood on his bottom lip. Robert was used to the taste of blood. Hot and metallic, sometimes salty. It helped him remember Cain earlier in the exact same room they were currently in and the harsh nose slam Ross gave him off his car's steering wheel.

"Cain and Ross..." Robert breathed out, hands travelling up Aaron's legs to his waist. His voice was also low and thick from his blocked nose and his eyes were shut. Before Aaron spoke, he was just listening to Aaron and the wonderful noises he made, leaving out a few of his own too. He shifted his sitting position slightly, causing Aaron to hitch and grip to the headboard.

Robert smirked for a split second and blinked opened his eyes, meeting Aaron's hooded and lustful ones. Aaron was a quiet mess, breathing uneven, red-bitten lips and knuckles white from pleasure. Robert loved it so much. He loved how submissive Aaron got. He just loved Aaron. He could go on forever about Aaron and the characteristics he loved about the young man. They usually had turns in different positions but they both knew who really loved to bottom and top.

Aaron spoke again, "Why did they..."

 "Sssh." Robert’s breath was on Aaron's lips, causing the younger lad to shudder. He didn't want Aaron to worry about him or know what happened to him, this time. He didn't deserve Aaron's worry or thoughts about him. Aaron didn't question but slowed his bounces down which made the large bed squeak horribly and started to grind his hips forward, slowing even more with each grind. Robert threw his head back and curled his toes, eyes falling shut again.

He never did slow during sex. He liked it quick and fast. That all changed with Aaron. It was different with Aaron. He didn't like it slow with Aaron, he absolutely loved it slow with him. He needed every spare second he had with the mechanic. Probably because he was due back to his wife after most of their meetings. Previously, they couldn't do it slow only if they knew for certain that none of them were needed back which was rare but right now was different. Totally different. They were no longer a secret and Robert was no longer wanted back by his wife at home or by his own family in their homes. Right now, Robert didn't want Aaron to question. He didn't want Aaron to stop. He didn't want Aaron to be quick. He now didn't want him to leave at all.

Robert leant his head forward and connected his lips to Aaron's neck, carefully. Even though both men were dazed with lust and pleasure, they were both aware of what they were currently doing. Robert had no idea how it happened. Aaron had no idea how it happened. None of them stopped it from happening though. He pressed a soft peck right under Aaron's jaw as his right hand rubbed small circles onto his hip, pinching the skin gently.

"Rob...” Aaron squirmed, one of his hands moving to Robert's blonde locks. Aaron felt all the emotions you could feel. He was happy, sad, calm, angry. You name it. He's feeling it. His movements came to a halt for a moment and focused on Robert's dick thickening more inside of him, Robert's lips making their way over all his neck, Robert's hands massaging his hips.

All he could think and focus on was Robert. Nothing else was on his mind anymore. It was just Robert. He was toxic. Aaron loved and hated how toxic he was at the same time. Aaron kept trying to process how he ended up riding Robert Sugden in the B&B room he was staying in.

One minute, Aaron had his hands on Robert's shirt collar up against the wall, feeling absolutely nothing but anger for this man and the next; he was on top of the same man, feeling absolutely amazing. Robert pulled back from Aaron's neck and squeezed his hips again when he saw Aaron gazing off, miles away from the intimate moment.

Aaron licked his lips, picking up his grinding and looked back at Robert. Robert was breath taking under his cuts and bruises. His messy blonde hair, pale complexion along with countless freckles that Aaron could spend hours counting and playing join the dot with them, his green sometimes blue eyes, his soft pink lips and his beautiful smile. Aaron loved every single feature of Robert, he couldn't deny that.

A layer of sweat had formed on them both; parts of their body were flushed with the heat between them. Robert's cheeks turned redder under Aaron's stare.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Robert muttered, voice small.

Aaron brought his hand to Robert's warm neck and lightly scratched where his hair ended. Aaron shook his head and watch Robert close his eyes in mixed relief and pleasure. Robert loved Aaron at his hair. Stroking it, playing with it or gripping it. It was Robert's soft spot, his hair. Aaron knew that and took advantage of it always.

He left out a hum, hand rubbing Aaron's thigh, ghosting around his throbbing, hard cock which grinded on Robert's stomach with Aaron’s grinding, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Robert was surprised Aaron hadn't come already.

"C-Can I?" He whispered after a few moments of massaging Aaron’s thick, muscular thighs that straddled him. Robert wanted to verify that Aaron was still okay with all this because he was terrified of Aaron changing his mind and leaving from Robert's actions or a though that was caused by Robert. He had to admit, all this happened so quick but it's still happening and Robert didn't want it to end. He couldn't lose Aaron again.

Aaron nodded in confirmation, heart fluttering at the simple question. He was grateful of his inquiry. He brought his other hand down from the headboard and wrapped his two arms around Robert's neck and shoulders. Their lips were centimetres apart. They hadn't kissed yet. Not even a peck. Unusual for the pair. Only their hands attacked each other, removing shirts, pants, socks and shoes on the way up the stairs to Robert's room.

It was late when they met each other outside; Aaron was out on a walk to get away from his mother and Diane’s frequent questions. He bumped into Robert who was on the phone to a client and things turned nasty between the two lovers. It felt weird not kissing but none of them were brave enough to make the first move. It could ruin everything and additionally Robert wasn't sure if Aaron wanted to kiss his bloody, cut lip. Aaron felt Robert's hand pick his cock up. He missed that hand and what it did.

Robert didn't move his hand. He just held him; eyes still locked with Aaron's, guilt hitting him again. He didn't deserve Aaron at all.

"I-I'm so sorry..." The three words hit Aaron's lips in a hot breath.

"Don't start that now...please." Aaron's hot breath was now hitting Robert. Talking about past events wouldn't be ideal in this very moment.

Respecting what Aaron wanted, Robert started to stroke Aaron's swelled cock slowly, pre-cum making it easy. Aaron dropped his head to watch his hand, leaving out louder moans than before, not hiding anymore. Both men didn't realise the lumps at the back of their throats and the stinging in their eyes. Robert felt Aaron speed up his grinding, making him groan in response.

"Take your time..." Robert whispered, softly after a low moan and he moved his thumb to swipe more pre-cum off the tip. Aaron scrunched up his face in pure pleasure and turned to him.

"I'm not going anywhere...” Robert promised, voice low. It was a promise he was willing to keep until he could no longer keep it. Nobody wanted him. Chrissie didn't, her family didn't and his own family didn't. Robert realised what he really wanted. Aaron. They belonged together and this was his only chance to prove to Aaron, that he did truly meant what he said last week. _'_ _I meant it, I love you.'_ Robert couldn't bring himself to say those three little words though. He kept his mouth shut for once, unsure what to say to the lad anymore.

He patted Aaron's hip and squeezed it for extra reassurance. Aaron nodded and slowed his movements once again. Robert moved his free hand up to fix a random curl that fell in front of Aaron's forehead and lightly ran his fingertips down his pink cheek and onto his rough beard. Up the side of his face and over the healing gash on the side of Aaron's head, guilt hitting him like a tonne of bricks. Aaron moved his head, nose touching Robert's.

He pressed a soft kiss the side of his palm, letting him know the gash was okay and he will live. Like always. He will live. Aaron moved his head to Robert's shoulder and resting it gently on the bare pale skin, breath quickening. Robert held his back, kissing the bruised ear and moved his fist quicker. Aaron's moans and rapid breathing, created a pit in the end of Robert's stomach, not far from his release. Aaron picked up his pace slightly and leaned up, hands on Robert's shoulders for support. He dug his fingers into the skin.

"Rob.." He whimpered, writhing above Robert with an aching cock in the man's hand. He tightened his grip, moved his hips a little faster. Robert held him closer, kissing under the ear.

"Come, Aaron...let go..." Robert bucked his hips up to help Aaron and it was all he had to do before Aaron clung to him and came all over Robert's chest and fist, moaning into his neck. With loud gasping and hot breaths in his ear, Robert kept thrusting into a now weak Aaron after he slowed his movements. Soon, Robert reached his peak too, legs and arms weakening after.

They didn't move a muscle after Robert pulled out slowly and discarded his condom on the ground, not wanting to move. Aaron still sat clinging to him like a bear, eyes shut. It was quiet now, their breathing becoming normal.

They could hear Kerry's singing and stomping heels become quieter as she was probably carried into her house by Dan. Robert smiled to himself and danced his fingers along Aaron's back for a while, pressing soft kisses along his shoulder and up his neck. He felt a kiss being returned to his shoulder, making his heart skip a beat.

Suddenly, Aaron sat up on his lap so he could see Robert's face. He brought his thumb under Robert's bottom lip and leaned in to kiss his bruised nose and cheek. Robert opened his eyes and saw Aaron in front of him just a couple of millimetres away. Aaron caressed Robert's chin with a small smile. Robert soon felt Aaron's warm lips and bearded chin against his mouth. He lifted both hands up to cup Aaron's hot cheeks.

They didn't stir, only their lips. Aaron moved his lips with extreme care, melting into Robert's sore lips. He didn't want to hurt the man more. Robert didn't give a fuck about his lip and pressed harder back, tongue meeting Aaron's almost immediately after. After what felt like the longest snog they ever shared, both pulled apart with dark eyes and shallow breaths.

"Don't leave me again...” Aaron whispered, a small tear falling down his cheek and met Robert's hand. Like if it was planned, Robert blinked and a tear slipped down his cheek too.

"I won't, Aaron...I should have never left you after all those times..." He whispered, remembering all the times he left Aaron after each session they had, heart shattering at Aaron’s devastated fast. In the barn, pub, garage.

"I love you, Robert..." Aaron bit his bottom lip, another tear falling. Robert sniffled and wiped the tear before it reached his hand. "I love you too, Aaron." He replied, a small smile forming on his lips. Aaron had only one emotion now.

Love.

He was in love and he is loved.

That’s all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Only if this happened...the title is so sappy lmao. Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it!


End file.
